larasu_chronicles_alternate_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Main Policy
This page is part of the official policies of Lara-Su Chronicles (Alternate Multiverse) Wiki. All users must adhere to this policy. If you believe that a change is needed, please discuss it on the policy's comments section. The Important Stuff in Plain English Note: These plain English rules are not in any way a substitute for the policies listed below. Just because something isn't listed here doesn't mean it doesn't still apply. *Be nice. Don't be rude to people. Treat others the way you want to be treated (unless of course you like being treated like scum, then treat them the opposite way). *Nothing erotic or pornographic is allowed. Period. *Don't argue with the Moderators and Admins when it comes to their jobs. It's fine to disagree, but their decisions are final. *If you have an issue, please contact an administrator for help. *Don't re-color other people's art. It's just tacky and very disrespectful to the original artist. *Don't remove Delete/Standards templates unless you actually fixed the page. You can be banned for it. *Don't put Delete/Standards templates on pages unless you know what you're doing. You can be banned for it. *The Administration can delete pages if they are of poor quality or in bad taste. This is at their own discretion. *Deleted pages may be restored as a one time courtesy if they are deleted due to standards issues. This does not apply to articles deleted for reasons of SPAM. User Conduct By using this website, you agree to the following: *You must adhere to the standards and policies defined in this document. *You must be respectful and friendly towards other users at all times. *You must remain mature and logical in the face of conflict. *You must be courteous when dealing with new users. *You must not purposely vandalize, deface, erase, damage, or harm, in any way, any page on this website. *You must not purposely create pages containing irrelevant material or spam *You must not create new accounts in order to circumvent bans or restrictions Article Standards The following is an explanation of the standards that ALL pages on this wiki must follow. Any article that does not meet standards will be deleted. These rules apply to any and all content on this wiki. No excuses. No exceptions. Any pages that do not meet these requirements will be immediately deleted: *All content must maintain proper usage of English and grammar, regardless of the owner's first language. *Nothing of a lewd or pornographic nature is allowed. *All pages must have a minimum of two paragraphs of information about the subject when they are published. *Joke pages of any kind are not allowed. If your page can't meet these requirements, then you should flesh out your idea more before you try to post it. You wouldn't turn in an unfinished homework assignment, so don't submit unfinished pages to our wiki. Art Policy Uploading images and art is allowed on the wiki. However, there are requirements and limitations, as detailed below. *The slight alteration and the recoloring of official artwork are forbidden. **Should you have doubts on whether or not you may upload the picture to this site, please contact the wiki's administration team beforehand. *Uploading commissioned artwork is allowed with the requirement of crediting the artist. *Uploading artwork of other people's characters is allowed if, and only if, concrete evidence featuring the permission of the character's original owner is shown to administrators. *Blank bases are allowed. For example, bases merely including general poses and expressions are okay to use. Tracing over the original character's prominent features, however, is forbidden. *In regards to sprites, non-transformative alteration of official sprites is forbidden. **Should you have doubts on whether or not you can upload the picture, contact the wiki's administration team beforehand. *Users who are active will receive warnings and requests to remove the offending piece from their articles. Inactive users will have the offending pieces deleted on sight. Users who fail to cooperate with these rules will face consequences depending on the amount of infractions. *'First Infraction': Deletion of offending image and warning on user's talk page. *'Second Infraction': Deletion of entire offending page and final warning on user's talk page. *'Third Infraction': Deletion of entire offending page, protection applied to its title, and temporary ban of user. *'Final Infraction': Permanent ban of user. Any pages created by said user are also subject to immediate deletion if they do not meet standards. Administrative Templates Administrative templates are used by members of the community to mark pages that may need some action taken against them. The following templates are commonly used, and carry some important value: *Standards *Delete *Cleanup *Archive Removing any of these templates without fixing the identified issue can be grounds for immediate deletion of the page in question. Repeated cases of premature template removal or abuse can result in disciplinary action on your account. Category:Policies